


The XO

by SchizoidFreak



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchizoidFreak/pseuds/SchizoidFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For "Kaidan Appreciation Week Feb 10-16, 2016" on Tumblr</p><p>Day 1: Humor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The XO

“So, first order of business is to get the big, bad turian, huh?”

Kaidan sat down next to the pilot as they prepared to dock at Pinnacle Station. “Nihlus is one of the Council’s best Spectres, Joker.”

“And this baby was meant for more than just being a glorified pick-up service. Council Spectre, classified XO…” Joker waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and rolled his eyes. “Although, what with Captain “N7” Anderson onboard _and_ the best pilot in the Alliance Navy, you’re definitely in great company, Alenko,” he added with a smirk.

Kaidan stared at his console, ready to enter additional commands if necessary, and mused. “‘Classified’ XO? Huh.”

Joker threw him a glance, piqued by the tone of the other man’s voice, and suddenly turned fully towards him to point an accusatory finger. “Wait, you know who the XO is?!”

Kaidan almost snickered; he had known Joker would take the bait. He remained unperturbed and shrugged, keeping his gaze on the monitor. “You said classified.”

“And you said ‘ _classified_ ’!” insisted the pilot, making quotation marks in the air.

“Do you not remember what that means, Lieutenant?”

Kaidan and Joker whipped around at the commanding voice. Captain Anderson had entered the bridge and was looking sternly at the two men.

“Just making sure Alenko here knows it, sir,” Joker replied with a straight face.

Anderson didn’t look fooled, but he didn’t push the issue either. “Nihlus should already be at the command center, outside the airlock. I want us aweigh as soon as he’s on board. We’re headed for Terra Nova next.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

Anderson walked away with the same austere demeanor, but Kaidan could have sworn there was an amused glint in the Captain’s eyes.

“And here I thought we were friends,” grumbled Joker.

Kaidan couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Of course we are, buddy!”

“Then who’s the XO?!”

“I wouldn’t know, Joker.” Kaidan allowed himself the tiniest of smiles. “Classified, remember?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I like you anymore,” muttered Joker.


End file.
